


Rose and Carnation

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Other, Parent Death, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: Rose: Passion, love... And in media is always deciped as someone who is their own fortressCarnation: Devotion, deep loveFrom all those things, something that they knew well were flowers and gardens, the peace that they felt aroud those two flowers and how lonely and colorless were their garden after those flowers were taken. Now the rose and carnation need to protect each other, from the rain and pests.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Yuri Briar & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I made this one in a rush so I know it isn't that good, sorry the grammar errors and I hope you enjoy it.  
> I love the Briar siblings and I will protect them from everything, and I wished more moments between them and without Yuri being a siscon, I want a Yuri that i can simp for (._.) plz  
> I know there's some botanical inaccuracies but I hope you like it!

He loved roses, as he should, his old house was filled with them. He still remembers the sweet smell that the garden around his cottage had, he still remembers hiding in the bushes while playing with his father.

He still remembers playing tag with his big sister within the rose bushes, both of them ending up bruised by the briars but after some caring scolding and careful bandaging they were fine again.

They always played and runned together in the house's green backyard since he learned to walk, everytime that their mother called them inside to have lunch, take a bath or have dinner, they hugged her, hugged her really tight.

And then they would feel that scent, a rose-like smell that was marked on the siblings for their whole life, Yuri loved her smell, he hugged her the tightest as he could so he could always keep his mother's embrace.

Their favorite plant from the garden was a weird mix, in a rose and a carnation bush that were next to each other, an odd pair happened: a single rose sprouted from the bush, its thorns were the longest and the sharpest but it also has the most crimson shade and the strongest perfume. 

Along with that rose, a red carnation that was sprouting, wrapped itself around the rose and it wasn't being hurted by the thorns, the two red flowers seemed to embrace each other, the most of time it looked like that the rose was protecting the carnation and another times, when the love flowers were closing themselves, the brave carnation grew more to protect the resting rose from the rain and pests.

"They look like you two" It was what their father used to say. "Yor is the precious briar rose, look at its thorns, they are your strength, your fortress and they show that only the ones worthy enough can appreciate your value without being repealed by your thorns, always protecting the carnation, repealing the dangers, a delicate yet strong shield. You're the rose my daughter." 

The normally shy and insecure little girl took her father's words to her heart, she was that rose, she was the rose.

"And you, my strong son, with a deep force of will and strength that when they are needed, nothing can stop you. You love us, I know that very well, you always shower us with your affection and protection promises, but you're still too small, too young. Let us protect and take care of you, so when the hard times come, you'll be strong and healthy enough to protect the rose. So trust your family, trust your sister, keep close to her, and take care of her, because your sister besides being a strong shield, she is also delicate, so someday she may break, and she'll need you to be her shield. You're the carnation, lasting longer than anything." Is what his father said while stroking Yuri's black locks.

Yuri believed them, and like his sister, he took those words to his heart too.

"And what about you and mommy, dad?" The older one asked.

"Us? Well… Are you seeing those red snapdragon flowers?"

"Yes!" 

"Very well, they mean protection and strength, the way that we protect you, as our most valuable treasures, and the strength you both give us to fight another day to guarantee that both the rose and the carnation can blossom and make the work more beautiful." The Briar male smiled at his children and hugged them tight.

"I love you, Mr. Snapdragon." Yor said giggling.

"I love you!" Yuri babbled hiding himself under his father's wings.

"I love you too, miss rose, and mister carnation" He kissed their forehead as their mother called them for lunchtime.

"We're coming Mrs. Snapdragon!" Yor shouted as taking Yuri by the hand and running with him to inside the cottage, as Mrs Briar was giggling at their euphoria.

"Let's wash those hands first, my little buds." She said smiling while taking them to the sink.

  
  


Snapdragon are indeed, beautiful and meaningful flowers, they think that was the reason why their snapdragon flowers were taken from them. The snapdragon then turned into red windflowers… Meaning death.

The siblings kept the gardening habit, and were always looking at the rose and the carnation, trying to take some strength from the flowers.

When Yuri hugged his sister, sometimes he would whisper "mommy" because their scent smelled alike.

Those times were the ones that the rose forced herself to not wilt, and kept her thorns the longest and the sharpest, she just can't break.

The carnation was still too young, he needed to wrap himself around the rose.

The rose stood still for a long time, not wilting, not closing, even if the exhaustion was eating her alive, she needed to forget the delicate part, she needed to be a whole strong shield.

Then someday Yor came home and collapsed in the ground, Yuri who was studying in the kitchen, came quickly to help his sister, he carried her and placed her in the bed.

Yor just saw some glimpses before closing her eyes to numbness.

Some hours passed by and then Yor woke up, hair down, lighter clothes, a warm humid towel that was in her forehead dropped in her lap.

She was confused and still tired, Yuri realizing that his sister woke up, he approached her.

"Sis, how are you feeling?"

"Kind of dizzy."

"Sis you need to take better care of yourself, you can't work yourself out to exhaustion!"

"I need to, Yuri."

"But even so! Sister I don't want you to get hurt!" He hugged her while stroking her hair 

The woman sighed hugging him back and gently patted his back.

"I'm feeling a little better, and I need to work, so if you excuse me-"

Yuri just pushed Yor back to the bed and tucked her.

"You stay."

"Yuri! Please, stop being so childish, let me go!"

"Sis you need to rest!"

"I'm fine, I swear, just let me go!"

"Sis, do you remember those two red flowers outside?" 

"The rose and the carnation…" she sighed one more time, looking at her lap.

“Do you remember what father said about them?” 

“He used to say that I was the rose, and you the carnation… That the thorns were my strength, my fortress-”

“Delicate and strong.” He interrupted her “This… This is one of the things that I can recall, from what he said.” He looked at her smiling weakling.

“Yeah… He said that too”

“Sister, you’re strong, but you’re also delicate, you can’t fight all battles, Yor, or you’ll break! Do you remember? There were times where the rose closed and the carnation protected her, let me, the carnation, do the same!”

“Yuri, no, you can’t step up for me, you’re still a kid.”

“Sister, I’m not a little boy anymore.” Yuri said

Yor never heard that serious tone coming from her brother’s mouth, out of the blue her sight blurred and the little boy that she was seeing suddenly turned into a 18-year-old young man, her little brother was already a grown up man, but she still was seeing him as a kid.

“Yor, I was called up to the foreign ministry, we’ll have to move to Berlint. It’s the carnation season now Sis! You can rest now.” He smiled at her 

Her eyes stung and opened a weak smile, while the tears were starting to roll down her rosy cheeks, the siblings hugged each other whilst Yor cried.

“My little carnation, I’m so proud of you.” She tried to say between her sobs.

“It’s all thanks to you sis, thank you for everything my rose.” He said chuckling, patting gently her back.

Years later, a lone woman and her brother were back to Eastern Nielsberg, standing in front of their parents’ tombstone, both with a calendula bouquet in hand. 

Calendula... Grief

“Mom, dad, you were the most beautiful snapdragon flowers that I’ve ever seen, and I miss your smell so much…” The woman was already crying, being hugged by her brother “Do you know that rose and that carnation? They’re still wrapped together, and they’re now looking out for each other and protecting each other and they blossomed, thanks to you… Our beautiful snapdragon flowers” Yor just couldn’t hold herself anymore, so all the tears, the tears that her brother took, were all given back to her.

The whimpering broke all the walls she built, like if her thorns were being snapped, Yuri hugged and comforted his dear sister, the rose was wilting and finally the carnation was there, protecting her from the rain and pests.

After some more minutes of mourning, she calmed down and smiled while her brother was still embraced with her, his sister still smelled like roses, like his mother… And Yuri, loved his roses.


	2. Snowdrops and Orchids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! so day 23 of our fluffbruary: garden! So I wanted to bring back this work of mine who gave birth to one of the dearest headcanons of mine <3 I want to thank Lottie to help me a lot with the flowers I wuv u girl and Tare-chan too! Your fic inspired me so much and I want to thank you for seeing me as an inspiration too.   
> Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy it! <3

The water was smoothly falling on the dry dirt that was receiving the fresh and clear daily treat, the greenish spot in the homemade decorated vase was being intensely observed by a big pair of eyes of the same color. The little girl was looking at the little whitish spots, waiting anxiously for when the little sprouts would bloom.

“Mama, when will they bloom? I wanna see the flowers!” Anya was hoping up and down looking attentively at the vase.

Yor chuckled while putting the small watering can aside.

“Calm down Anya, flowers need time and patience to grow up beautifully, and reveal their colors in its full glory.”

“But those are white!” The girl gave a puzzled look at her mother, the flowers seemed to be white, and white wasn’t a really pretty and glorious color to wait that amount of time.

“Still, each flower is unique, each one of them has a beautiful color show in their petals, even if they’re a plain color, like white.” Yor leaned down to look at her daughter’s face and gave a sweet little smile.

Anya was looking flabbergasted at her mother, when it came about herbalism she was so intelligent,and always came up with wise words using nature as living metaphors.

“Mama knows a lot about flowers.” She said smiling at her mother.

“My parents  taught me a lot about them” Yor giggled as she placed the vase nearby the window, she glanced at the little snowdrops buds, and felt her heart warm, even if the weather was still chilly outside.

  
  


_ “Yor, those ones are the snowdrops, or Galanthus ‘Flore Pleno’ nivalis.”  _ The memory came in a dash, and as the woman was looking at the last snowflakes falling, the reflection of the sunlight reminded her of the warmth of her father’s face.

_ The little black haired girl dressing knitted and warm winter clothes was beaming looking at the little bushes and at the gorgeous sunlight that was brighter when reflected by the last bits of snow in the beginning of spring. She was running giggling around the garden while looking at the wood creatures preparing themselves for the sun and warmth and recovering from the long hibernations. _

_ “Yor, please be careful.” She heard her mother yell at distance, while holding Yuri who had not yet learned to walk. _

_ “This girl is a free bird, my hibiscus.” Mr. Briar beamed as he followed his daughter. _

_ “Since when are you that into flowers Mr. gladiolus?” Mrs. Briar laughed at her husband. _

_ “Since I met you, and we had this gorgeous little carnation, and that strong little rose.” He said giving a peck on Yuri’s little nose, on his wife’s lips and then joined Yor. _

_ Mrs. Briar sighed happily at the sight of her husband lifting up and spinning the little Yor around, he loved to show her the plants, their properties and their meaning, it was their bonding time, even though the former florist was her. _

_ “Papa, look! this little one is already open! Those are the snowdrops, aren't they?” She runned into the snowdrop bushes and gleamed at the flowers. _

_ “Those ones are called like that for a reason, they bloom almost in the end of winter.” _

_ “So they must be really strong to survive the snow papa!” the little Yor was surprised by the revelation, a flower surviving and blooming during winter. _

_ “Why are you so surprised, my little rose?” he pinched her chubby cheek while she giggled. “There are a lot of people who are like that, standing strong through the winter, snow, cold and even the bad chapters of life,and when we look at those people we have the same reaction you had, we beam at them and with them.” _

_ The little girl touched the delicate flower and admired its inside colors, a mix of white, green and bits of yellow. _

_ “They look like a little rose.” She chuckled. _

_ “They really do, mama likes to call them ‘baby roses’, they're her favorite flowers by the way.” The man said, stroking his daughter’s ebony hair. _

_ Yor made a disappointed pout. _

_ "What's wrong?” He asked. _

_ “If snowdrops are mama’s favorite flowers, why am I a rose then?” _

_ The man left a snort and began to laugh, making his daughter’s cheeks grow red. _

_ “Well, you’re indeed the rose, and your mother loves you, but she also loves anything that comes from and reminds the rose, you said yourself: ‘They look like little roses’.” _

_ “So mama loves everything that reminds me?” _

_ “Of course she does, and so do I!”  _

_ “But papa, what would be something that came from the rose?” _

_ The man was pensive for a moment and then pulled his daughter close _

_ “It’s anything that comes from you, a song, an art, everything you put your heart on, like you always do, and we love it…” The man sighed and said in a low voice “Or even someday, a really far day, may be a living being…” _

_ “Like a kid? So if I have a kid someday, will they be the snowdrops?” _

_ “If you want to put it like that, but I guess it really fits!” _

_ The girl giggled and touched the flowers again. _

_ “So, snowdrops are also my favorite flowers now.” _

_ “Your ‘favorite flowers’ list is each day bigger, Yor.” The man chuckled. _

_ “It’s not my fault they all are so beautiful.” She giggled too. _

The woman sighed at the sight of snow, holding the tears. Unbeknown to her, her daughter felt her sadness,Anya approached her mother and hugged her leg.

Yor feeling the sudden weight, looked down and catching the sight of the little girl, she smiled, picked her up, and spinned her, just like her father used to do. 

Anya giggled and hugged her mother, they kept playing for a while when the door was knocked.

Yor stood and went to answer it.

“Yuri!” She said, surprised and hugged her little carnation.

“Yor!” The young man was more than happy seeing his sister again, and not seeing her husband. “The park’s garden is looking beautiful, since we’re in the beginning of spring, that's a great opportunity to see the first blooms, do you want to come?”

  
_ ‘Like we used to do as kids at our former home.’  _ This was unsaid, but she totally knew he thought that. Seeing the whole scenario going from a dead and cold white to a vivid green with the flowers slowly blooming, had a whole different meaning when doing this by themselves,it reminded them of their own resilience.

The winter came by, but they’re blooming again in spring, and she couldn’t help to think about that odd but so meaningful pair: That rose and carnation.

“That’s a wonderful idea Yuri! I’m sure Anya would love to see the first blooms!” Yor shoved the blue demeanor away and beamed at the idea of her daughter joining them in something that means so much to them.

Yuri would like to have this moment only with his sister, but he didn't mind the little girl, he actually hoped that way she could have more appreciation for the Briars.

Yor quickly grabbed a coat for her and another one for Anya, while picking up the warm clothing, she noticed something, her old knitted yellow scarf inside a box.

The woman kneeled down, picked up her old scarf and sniffed it, it still carries the scent of her childhood, she looked at the scarf longingly while she sighed, her old memories tripping and crumbling up again on the surface of her mind, and then, her daughter’s voice woke her up.

“Mama! Let’s go!” She said relying on the door frame.

Yor looked at her daughter and smiled, stod, picked up her scarf and carefully wrapped it around her daughter’s neck.

“Of course, Anya, let’s go.” Yor said giving a sweet smile at the little girl, but her red eyes had a bittersweet shine, while Anya was looking extremely cute wearing her old scarf the memories again wanted to grasp her mind and make the woman drown in melancholy all over again.

Anya knowing the inner struggle, hugged her mother.

“Let’s see the garden mama!” She giggled while her tiny body was being wrapped around by her mother’s strong arms.

“Alright, we’re going!” Yor laughed while lifting up the little Anya. 

The mother-daughter duo left the bedroom and walked towards the living room, Yor greeted her brother with a smile while he was surprised by seeing his niece wearing his sister’s old scarf. But he smiled when he catched the sight of his happy and lowkey proud sister. The family’s dog was deeply sleeping, so he’d not mind if they left for a little while.

The Forger duo and the Briar man walked quietly towards the park, only listening to Anya’s ramblings about the school and the plants at her house. Getting in the park, Anya went running around the almost frozen fields, feeling the warm sunlight warming up her tiny body, the little girl saw a familiar bush and runned towards it.

“Mama, mama! Look! This bush looks like the one we have at home!” She said pointing at the flowers.

Yor approached her daughter, who was in awe by the closed flowers.

“Oh, you’re right! Those ones are called snowdrops!” She said with pride, her daughter recognized a flower for the first time. 

“Look mama! They’re blooming!” Anya said excitedly, glancing at the white buds.

The little buds blossomed into pretty and small white flowers,Anya shrieked and gasped in delight.

“But mama, It’s still cold, shouldn’t they bloom only in spring?”

“Well… They’re called snowdrops for a reason, these flowers bloom in the end of winter, when there’s still snow.” Yor answered in a soothing tone.

“But it’s cold mama! How do these small flowers do that? They must be really strong to survive the winter.”

Those words felt differently to Yor, after some minutes looking at her daughter, she smiled and stroked her daughter’s pink locks.

“There are… A lot of people who are like that, standing strong through the winter, snow, cold and even the bad chapters of life,and when we look at those people blooming and making through those bad times, we have the same reaction as you, we beam at them… and with them.” Yor smoothly touched Anya’s cheeks. “So… Why are you so surprised, my little snowdrop?” The woman felt her eyes stinging and tearing up, but instead of crying, she just closed her eyes and opened up a bright smile with a slight trembling voice.

Anya lost her mother, stood still all that time by her own, and never lost her bright and cheerful personality, she accepted Yor as her new “mother” really quick, and even not being so smart, she works hard to try to excel on her tests just to make her father proud.

She was strong and yet delicate enough to stand out in winter, she was a “baby rose”, the daughter of the rose. Anya is her little snowdrop.

Anya smiled at her mother, she knew what she meant, and besides the cold, her heart warmed and her whole being knew: she was loved and cherished. The little girl jumped to hug her mother and hid her face on her chest.

“I love my rose mama.” She said smiling.

Yor felt her heart sink in happiness and then she hugged her daughter back.

Yuri was watching from afar, he felt a nostalgic feeling as he also felt his heart sink, but by a bittersweet feeling, but he was happy, he knew his rose found another flower to embrace, like their snapdragon father did, the fact that the snapdragon embraced the carnation, didn’t mean he forgot the rose, the same way the rose embracing the snowdrop, doesn’t mean she forgot the carnation.

“It seems you two are having fun.” The blond man suddenly appeared and kneeled down near his wife and daughter.

“Papa!” Anya beamed and went to hug her father.

“Hello Loid.”

“I didn’t imagine you two would be here…”

“Uncle Yuri called us to see the blooming!” Anya happily said

The man just left a “Oh” and glanced at the afar tree, the men exchanged serious looks, making the chilly weather seem frozen, Yuri just narrowed his eyes and walked to a place away from there.

“Well, I never knew you liked flowers that much!” 

“Mama knows a lot about it papa! don’t you, mama? Tell him about the flowers!” Anya excitedly said hopping up and down.

“W-well…” The woman blushed and stuttered a bit.

“Now I’m curious Yor, please tell me what you know.” The man assured her with a sweet grin.

Yor smiled and looked around for another bushes, spotting two bushes of purple and orange orchids.

“Let’s see those orchids,they usually grow in summer and sometimes bloom in fall, spring and even winter! Maybe we're lucky…” The woman stood and runned towards the bushes, looking like a curious little girl again.

Her husband and daughter followed her, while Anya was laughing and giggling, Loid was finding weird the sudden excitement of his wife.

“Ah, what a pity, it seems those ones didn’t bloom yet…” Yor said, clearly disappointed. “But we can still see the buds!” She kneeled down and touched the buds. “Those on this bush are orange orchids, meaning boldness and pride…” She pointed to the bush on her left. “While those ones are purple, meaning admiration, usually means a sign of respect!” She pointed to the other one, beaming and giggled. “It’s a pity we don’t have the white ones, those mean elegance, you know? Then we’d have the whole Loid Forger package!” She said blushing slightly, clapping her hands and then giggled.

“W-what?” Loid said, furrowing his brow and slightly blushing.

“Oh! I-I am sorry Loid! I didn’t mean it like that.” Yor stuttered and hid her face in her palms, flushing violently.

“We all have flowers now papa!” Anya said happily, giggling, while she tucked Loid’s coat.

“I see…”

“I’m a snowdrop!” She said radiating while jumping. “Papa is an orchid and mama is-”

“A rose.” He interrupted the girl. “Yor is a rose!”

The said woman glanced at her husband abashed, her heart skipped a beat and her memories finally made a way to the surface,she smiled almost imperceptibly and then hung her head low to hide her upcoming tears.

“She is like a thorned flower, your mother is strong, but also delicate, she has her own fortress, but she also needs a dome, she can mean many things at once, like love, grace, enthusiasm and innocence! Rose is the flower that best suits her!” He said with a lost look, turned directly to his daughter. “Well, I guess I know a lot about flowers too!”

Yor gulped, and then sensed a hand on hers, she didn’t want to rise her head, it would just make it worse, Loid’s words just made her sink further on her own thoughts, his voice, his tone, his words, the way he referred to her, as that flower, only reminded her of her own father… The way he treats Anya, the way he holds her tiny hand, just reminds her of those times where everything was easier.

Those times, where she had them: The warm safe haven during the snowstorm of her own insecurities, the guarantee that she can calmly close her eyes, the night beasts outside wouldn’t catch her. 

When the carnation was still a little bud, during the winter, when the rose had to wilt and close, the snapdragons were their shield, cause her little thorns still weren’t strong enough to fight against the world, but she knew they'd be there.

The little galanthus fought against that, the little Anya survived that, but then why does she, Yor, a 27-year-old woman just can’t overcome that? 

Anya looked at her mother and slowly rested her head on her lap.

“Mama’s thorns are really strong, she protects me and makes me strong,strong enough to be a snowdrop…” she smiled and hugged the woman.

Suddenly the woman snapped out the deep sea of her shoved away traumas, her little snowdrop was there, during the cold winter with her.

“Hey, Yor! There’s a cafeteria nearby so I stopped to buy some tea for us, and hot cocoa for Anya.” Yuri came back smiling, bringing three cups with him, he gave one to the little girl and one to her sister.

“Oh, thanks Yuri…” She said in a low and soothing tone.

“Everything to my rose!” He said calmly, pulling her head to give a peck on her forehead. “As I already said times ago, it’s the carnation season.”

Yor smiled at the memory, and looked at the one who was always there, her little bud was already a grown man, he is strong and wise now, and there are some carnations who can survive the winter, and Yuri was one of them.

“It’s all thanks to you sis.” He said in a low voice, it was their little secret, ‘Loi-loi’ didn’t need to know that.

Yor calmly smiled, the snapdragons may be gone, but the rose isn’t alone. Her husband’s hand kept holding hers, Loid didn’t need to say anything, the orchid’s care and elegance spoke for him, orchids are flowers that can even rival roses in their greatness and beauty but both of them carry their singularity in their own way.

She admired him for a reason, he always took care of Anya, and of her would not be different, the orchid was also there, in its various colors, but it’s still in her garden.

Yor laughed and then took a sip of her tea, she looked at her husband and smiled.

“Thank you so much, Loid, your words mean a lot to me.” And then she stood, taking Anya’s hand. “Well, I think we should head home now! Thanks for the invitation Yuri, It really meant a lot to… Us.” She took a deep breath and smiled, getting a smile from her brother.

“And also it was Anya’s first time seeing the first bloomers! Did you like it, Anya?” Yor said happily while watching her daughter’s smile grow wider.

“Yes! I loved it!” She answered. 

“Then I’m glad! It was nice to see you again sis, see you soon!” He hugged Yor tight, the warmth of the siblings embrace reminded them of the duo that made part of most of their lives. “When the rose blooms.” He whispered and his sister laughed.

“The carnation needs to rest, and the rose needs her own season too.” She whispered back hugging her brother tighter as he giggled at her last phrase.

The siblings let go of each other and each one followed their own way, Yor with her family and Yuri by his own.

When the family arrived at home, Bond just woke up and greeted his family happily, they were taking out their coats, when suddenly Anya gasped.

“Mama! Mama! Look, I bloomed!” She said pointing to the small vase where the snowdrops were already open.

Yor smiled sweetly and joined her daughter.

“Yes my ‘baby rose’, you did.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
